Susurros merodeadores
by Siirio
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas de momentos inconexos, esos que nadie contó y que ahora susurra la tinta.
1. Caramelo

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Caramelo~**

_«Al César lo que es del César__»_

Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira.

_Tranquilo, no te enojes, debe haber una explicación racional, _se convence a sí mismo.

—Sirius —dice, ahogando la rabia que destila su voz a duras penas, sujetándola con la punta de la lengua—, ¿tienes alguna idea de dónde está mi chocolate?

El muy imbécil le mira con su actitud desenfada de siempre, con su expresión de inocencia tan falsa que sería graciosa -en otra situación y en otro momento-, las botas sobre la cama -_su_ cama- y una caja de Grageas Bertie Botts entre las manos.

—¿Te refieres a la última barra de chocolate de naranja de Honeydukes que guardabas en el fondo del baúl debajo de kilos de ropa y libros?, ¿a esa te refieres?

Inspira. Expira.

_Recuerda que razones tienes para no matarlo en este mismo momento._

—Sí.

—Aaaah —exclama—, pues no —el subnormal—, no tengo idea.

Y Remus tiene que hacer uso de todo su legendario estoicismo y autocontrol para no lanzársele encima en ese momento.

—De hecho —dice, el cucho imbécil, mientras le da vuelta a un caramelo en la lengua—, creo que si me hago una idea, peeeero —y ese es un _peeero_ cargado de malas intenciones— me aburro —era de esperarse.

—Sirius —le responde, controlando la furia— dame —y acentúa la palabra con un paso— mí —y otro— chocolate —y un tercero que lo deja frente a su cama, frente a Sirius.

El idiota Black inclina la cabeza, pensativo, en ese gesto que no augura nada bueno, y abre la boca para decir lo único que es capaz de decir: una tontería.

—A que no eres capaz de adivinar de que sabor es este caramelo —dice rápidamente, llevándoselo a la boca. Remus está a punto de contestarle que puede meterse su caramelo por donde _no _le quepa, pero Sirius es más rápido—. Si lo adivinas puede que interceda por ti y tu chocolate.

Remus está bastante molesto, bastante, así que no lo piensa antes de tomarle por el cuello y abrirle la boca con la lengua, con saliva y bastante furia, saboreando el interior de su boca minuciosamente, saboreando los restos de caramelo. Es un sabor conocido, es fácil, algo como menta o…

—¡Yerbabuena! —exclama, separándose. Sirius abre la boca para contestar, con una sonrisa perruna bailándole en la boca, pero Remus no le da tiempo, porque vuelve a hundir la lengua en su boca en busca de algo más, en busca de un sabor escondido que probó a medias y le llamó la atención.

Vuelve a saborear su boca sin darle tiempo a reaccionar hasta que da con lo que buscaba, reconoce ese sabor conocido mezclado con los demás, lo reconocería entre miles de sabores más. Chocolate y naranja. Y Sirius Black es perro muerto.

—Serás cabr… —pero esta vez es Remus el que no puede terminar su frase, porque esta vez es Sirius el que atrapa su boca y atrapa sus hombros y lo atrae hacia la cama y atrapa su cuerpo con el suyo y ambos se olvidan del chocolate, de las grageas y de todo lo demás. Por lo menos durante un rato.


	2. Aburrimiento

**~Aburrimiento~**

_«El aburrimiento no es malo, te ayuda a pensar o hacer cosas que no hubieses hecho si estuvieses ocupado en otra cosa__»_

—¡Lunáaaaaatico!

—Hmm.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul? —insertar gruñido_licantrópico _de fastidio—. ¡Reeemus!

—Pregúntale a James.

—Está persiguiendo a Evans —dijo con un suspiro de fastidio.

—Peter.

—Peter no sabe ni cuánto es dos más dos. Y yo quiero saber porque el cielo es azul.

—Búscalo en un libro.

—Son aburridos.

—Ajám.

Desde hace aproximadamente media hora Remus Lupin había optado por aplicar la maniobra-evasiva-defensiva-de-emergencia-en-casos-extremos-anti-fastidios-de-Sirius-Black, que por suerte era más sencilla que su nombre: ignorarlo. Porque no había nada en éste mundo que cabreara mas a Canuto que el ser ignorado, y especialmente ser ignorado por el lupino.

Así que haciendo caso omiso del abierto y descarado hostigamiento de su _amigo_, se sumergió de nuevo en las páginas de su libro. Aunque claro, el Black también tenía su propia maniobra-de-desarme-especial-para-Remus-Lupin, la cual consistía en resumidas cuentas en mirarlo fijamente con lo que él creía era una «_mirada sugestiva que derretiría y pondría nervioso a cualquiera»,_ y esperar a ver qué pasaba. Pero como Sirius Black no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia, a los veinte segundos aproximadamente de comenzada la maniobra hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Se aburrió.

Así que decidió recurrir al Plan B, no es que tuviera uno en realidad, pero como él no era de los que solía pensar demasiado —no pensaba nada en absoluto—, tomó la decisión en cuestión de segundos y quizás habría tomado desprevenido al licántropo sino hubiese estado observando detenidamente al chucho, escudado ante el libro que sostenía y en el que fingía volcar toda su atención. Y, conociéndolo como lo conocía, descubrió su brillante, macabro y no tan secreto plan y tuvo un margen aproximado de cinco segundos para actuar, aunque por supuesto no le valieron de nada.

—Sirius Black, ni se te ocurra… —nadie supo nunca que no debía ocurrírsele a Sirius Black porque al momento siguiente ya se había abalanzado sobre el lupino, cayéndole encima con todo su peso, el cual debía ser bastante, considerando su inmenso ego.

—Te tengo Lunático —sonrió triunfal, con _esa_ sonrisa en especial—. Ahora vas a ver.

—Canuto no… —no le dio tiempo de terminar pues al segundo siguiente los dedos de Sirius estaban encajados en sus costillas haciéndole retorcerse de cosquillas. Para todos —o por lo menos para el Black— era sabido que Remus Lupin sufría de «_cosquillosis aguditis crónica»_.

—Si-siru… Siri-uspor-fa... porfa-vor… —balbuceaba incoherentemente, reía tanto que no pudo evitar que se le escaparan unas pocas lágrimas.

—No te entiendo Lunático —dijo con malicia el cucho. Estaba radiante, pocas veces podía verse a Remus Lupin riendo de esa forma y a Sirius le encantaba ser él quien lo provocara—. ¿Vas a dejar de ignorarme? Dime que sí y te dejo en paz —como para hacer énfasis en sus palabras hizo más presión, redoblando la intensidad de las cosquillas.

—Sss-í Si-sirius ss-í… —logró decir entre risas y sacudidas. La sonrisa de Black se ensanchó más y como premio dejo de torturarlo, sin embargo el licántropo continuo riendo un momento más, éste chico de verdad tenía cosquillosis aguditis crónica y de tercer grado.

—Dime que me quieres Remus, dímelo —se le ocurrió de repente al cucho, amenazando con atacar de nuevo—. Y dime que no me vas a ignorar más y que soy más interesante que ese apestoso libro.

Con los últimos vestigios del ataque de risa inducido, la respiración agitada y las sacudidas ya apaciguadas, Lupin notó por primera vez la situación en la que se encontraban. En el forcejeo Sirius había acabado sentado en sus caderas, sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y muy, _muy_, cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su ceño fruncido y su cara de perro rabioso.

Sin poder evitarlo acaricio su mejilla, la vista fija en sus ojos grises. Su mano se deslizó en un movimiento fluido a la parte de atrás de su cuello, cerrando la poca distancia que los separaba y hundiendo su lengua en la cálida boca del animago, que suspiro cuando sus alientos se mezclaron. Sirius entendió lo que Remus quería decir sin la necesidad de palabras:_«te quiero Sirius»_ Y casi pudo imaginarlo rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de falso fastidio. _«No te diré que no te volveré a ignorar porque sería mentira, pero sí, sí eres más interesante que éste nada apestoso libro»_Y eso fue suficiente para que al chucho se le pasara el enfado y el aburrimiento, y también logró —contra todo pronóstico— mantenerlo callado durante un buen rato, aunque eso se debía a que había otra lengua dentro de su boca que le impedía hablar.

Y estaba tan entretenido que no lo recordó hasta después de un buen rato, pero cuando lo hizo se separo sin aviso de la boca de su _amigo_ y con una sonrisa exclamó:

—Lunático.

—Dime Canuto.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul?


	3. Escape

**~Escape~**

_«Vive como si fueras a morir hoy»_

Lo primero que pensó Remus fue: mala idea. Lo pensó cuando Sirius sugirió tomar la monstruosidad que tiene por moto voladora y salir, hacia ningún lugar en especial.

Cuando Sirius lo arrastró a la Casa de los Gritos donde mantenía escondida _a su chica_, Remus seguía pensando que no era buena idea y que por nada del mundo se subiría a esa chatarra poco segura y bestial que hacía demasiado ruido y era peligrosa.

Cuando intentó convencerlo de que era una buena idea de una forma sucia e ilegal a la que Remus no podía resistirse, ya no le parecía tan tan tan tan mala idea. Aunque sí un poquito.

Cuando lo vio subido, con su cazadora de cuero negro, sus botas de motero y su sonrisa Black, le pareció mala idea _no_ estar subido con él. Así que aceptó, despotricando contra él y no dejando de repetir en ningún momento lo estúpido e incorrecto de la situación, lo peligroso que era, lo que les pasaría si los agarraban. Aunque no pensara eso en realidad, tenía una reputación que mantener.

Y no dejo la cháchara hasta que Sirius le hizo callar como mejor sabía, con su lengua en su boca.

—No me jodas, Remus, sabes que desde el principio ibas a aceptar —y Remus intentó convencerse así mismo de que no, de que no había aceptado desde el preciso instante en el que Sirius se lo había propuesto. Y perdió la batalla contra sí mismo.

Pero ahora, sujeto a la cintura de Sirius, escuchando sólo el rugido de la moto, como una bestia, deslizándose como una pantera negra en una carretera vacía en medio de ningún lugar, con el viento despeinando su cabello y susurrando en sus oídos, volando hacia el horizonte, hacia allá, donde ya comienza a verse el sol poniente, ya no le parecía mala idea. En absoluto.

Porque a veces hace falta algo así, incluso para él. Porque a veces hace falta darse un respiro, vivir una pequeña aventura, dejar salir al lobo a pasear, cometer un acto de rebeldía, algo infantil, una inmadurez, escapar del resto del mundo...

Para sentirse vivo, para sentir que vive.


	4. Invierno

**~Invierno~**

_«Prefiero el invierno y el otoño,_

_cuando se siente la estructura ósea en el paisaje,_

_su soledad, el sentimiento muerto del invierno»_

A Remus le gustaba el invierno, de algún modo sentía que se correspondía con él mismo, con su personalidad melancólica y reservada, introvertida. Le gustaba porque podía pasearse por el castillo con su típica actitud taciturna sin recibir comentarios de protesta, pues era culpa del frío, era culpa del invierno. ¡Y nadie podía decirle lo contrario! Le gustaba el modo en el que todo parecía muerto, ahogado bajo un manto de blanco puro; los árboles desnudos, moribundos.

Lo que le daba el toque de ironía al asunto era que odiaba el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos. Siempre había odiado el frío. Fue en una noche fría, de esas que dan escalofríos, cuando de niño se perdió en ese bosque del que salió maldito. Y el frío traía irremediablemente esos recuerdos…

En silencio disfrutaba el panorama que se cernía ante sus ojos a través de esa ventana de la biblioteca que tanto le gustaba, esa que daba directo al lago, ahora cubierto de una fina capa de escarcha que solidificaba el agua, a los arboles vestidos de blanco. La había abierto de par en par y observaba detenidamente el paisaje, tenía un deje de peligrosidad que no dejaba de impactarlo, afuera, las nubes se concentraban oscuras en el cielo y soplaba ese aire helado y suave que antecede a la tormenta, acariciándole el rostro, congelándole lo huesos, pero todo era perfecto, como el invierno.

—¡Lunático! —tan absorto estaba que no notó a su_silencioso_ visitante—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Joder que frío, cierra esa puta ventana, ¿estás loco? Te debes estar congelando.

—Siempre tan sutil Canuto —a pesar del reproche no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa se le escapara—. Y no hagas tanto ruido, estamos en la biblioteca —espera… ¿Realmente acababa de decir las palabras «Canuto» y «biblioteca» en una misma oración? No pudo evitar que una de sus cejas se alzara inquisitivamente.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Sirius, con su falso aire de inocencia que no engañaba a nadie.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Lunáaaaatico, compañero! —exclamó, alargando exageradamente la palabra, con ese matiz en su voz que Remus siempre asociaba a cosas malas, travesuras y cosas por el estilo—. Estoy harto aburrido hombre.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga?

—Desaburreme —Remus suspiró, típico de Sirius. Podría asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que James estaba muy ocupado persiguiendo a Lily y probablemente Peter estuviera muy ocupado persiguiendo a James-modelo-a-seguir-te-seguiría-hasta-la-muerte y se habrían quitado a Sirius de encima, achacándoselo a él.

—No soy un bufón Sirius.

—No, joder, pero cualquier cosa puede ser más divertida que estar aquí en la _biblioteca_ —la última palabra adquirió en sus labios un tono grotesco, como si se tratase de algo innombrable, asqueroso.

Acto seguido un siseo airado los hizo callar: madame Pince.

—¡Canuto, baja la voz! Conseguirás que nos echen —al segundo siguiente de pronunciar esas palabras Remus ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Una sonrisa ladeada se plantó en la boca del animago y a sus ojos grises llegó esa chispa de travesura que tanto desconcertaba a Lupin—. ¡Sirius Black, no te atrevas! —no sirvió de nada.

Cinco minutos después un ya-no-tan-aburrido-Canuto seguía a un muy-cabreado-y-molesto-Lunático por los pasillos de Hogwarts, al increíble e insaciable ingenio de Sirius no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decidir que era el quinto Beatle y comenzar a cantar estruendosamente en la biblioteca, consiguiendo por supuesto su cometido: que los echaran.

—Vamos Lunático no te enojes, mírale el lado bueno: ahora podemos hacer algo realmente divertido —Lupin sólo se limitó a gruñir—. Anda, pero que cascarrabias eres hombre —dijo, antes de tomar su mano de improviso y comenzara tirar en la dirección contraria.

—¿Canuto que…? —inquirió un muy descolocado y sorprendido licántropo, resistiéndose un poco al jaloneo de Sirius.

—Está haciendo un jodido frío y tú odias el frío, ¿verdad Lunático? —más que una pregunta fue una afirmación—. Vamos por chocolate caliente —Remus no respondió, también dejó de debatirse contra la mano de Sirius que lo arrastraba, y sin embargo éste no le soltó, a pesar de que ya no hacía falta arrastrar a Lupin pues caminaba por su propia voluntad.

El licántropo no respondió, ninguno de los dos se quejó, ninguno dijo nada, ninguno intentó liberar sus manos enlazadas… Caminaban por los pasillos con calma, tomados de la mano, sin buscarle ningún sentido, porque algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal. Afuera hacía frío y el viento rugía, la tormenta por fin se había desatado. Pero a Remus Lupin no le afectó el frío por primera vez en su vida.


	5. Días

**~Días~**

_«Si existe la posibilidad de que algo salga mal, saldrá mal»_

Hay días. Sí. Definitivamente _hay días. _De esos en los que un niño travieso de cinco años se interna en un bosque _no haciendo caso a papá y mamá _en una noche de esas que no tienen nada de especial. Oh, no. Nada que ver con esas historias muggles de terror sobre noches lúgubres y frías. No. Una noche normal como cualquier otra. Entonces viene un jodido hombre lobo sádico y te muerde, te maldice. Sí. Hay días de esos.

Hay días de esos otros en los que te despiertas tarde. Tarde. Te levantas apresurado y entonces te golpeas el dedo pequeño del pie, _puta madre, sí, justo ese_con la esquina de la cama, esa de madera dura, y no te queda más remedio que aullar de dolor mientras te sobas el jodido dedo con una pierna en el aire al mismo tiempo que intentas llegar al baño porque_joder, es tarde _y entonces el idiota de Sirius que no se sabe estar callado suelta uno de sus: _¿ese es un baile de apareamiento propio de los lobos, Lunático? Porque es un poco ridículo, y_ya sabes que tu día será un asco.

Porque hay días de esos.

Hay días en los que no basta ser un hombre lobo, una paria, un monstruo, una bestia, un ser maldito. Ah, no. Claro que no. Eso no es suficiente. Porque justo ese día a Sirius Black se le ocurre pasearse por el dormitorio sin camisa, _sin camisa coño,_ porque hace calor y eso es inaceptable. Y entonces encuentra el cigarrillo que estaba buscando y se lleva una mano al bolsillo trasero de esos pantalones muggles que se antoja de usar porque _hombre, a mi madre le daría un infarto si me viera con ellos puestos y oh… eso sería genial ¿no crees Remus?_ y saca un zippo de plata —también muggle— y entonces lo enciende y se lo lleva a la boca con esos movimientos tan pornográficos suyos.

Y aspira. Fuerte.

_Joder._

Y suelta el humo con esa elegancia Black que tanto se esfuerza por esconder tras esas maneras rudas. Y es tan sucio, tan pornográfico, que entonces empiezas a comprender sus quejas sobre el calor porque lo empiezas a sentir.

Mucho. Calor. Ahí. Abajo.

Y por eso es que maldices _esos días _en los que te despiertas tarde y te golpeas el dedo chiquito del pie izquierdo con la pata de la cama y a Sirius Black se le antoja ser más sexy que de costumbre y tú sientes que la ropa interior te aprieta y hace mucho, _mucho,_calor. Y no es justo, no, no es justo, porque no basta con ser un licántropo, no basta con convertirte en un monstruo una vez al mes.

No. Claro que no.

Te toco ser licántropo y de paso —porque eso por si solo no es suficiente—, licántropo marica.

Joder con esos días.


	6. Piel

**~Piel~**

_«La verdadera alma de un hombre está en su corazón. El resto, es sólo carne»_

—¡Qué no, Sirius! —exclama, revolviéndose contra las sabanas, debatiéndose contra su cuerpo que lo aprisiona contra su propio colchón.

—Estate quieto, Remus —responde el desgraciado, con esa sonrisa perruna en los labios y ese brillo en los ojos, mientras le sostiene los brazos con ambas manos, intentando inmovilizarlo. Pero no es fácil, porque Remus es un flacucho, pero también es un lobo y tiene fuerza, mucha.

Pero Sirius es Sirius, y esa es su mejor arma.

Ruedan por la cama, medio luchando. Hasta que Sirius hace lo único que puede hacer para que se quede quieto: le besa. Profundo e intenso. Le distrae y se apresura a actuar.

—Eres un —suspira— inmaduro — pero Sirius oculta una sonrisa en el hueco de su cuello, porque sabe que eso es una rendición, que Remus se esta rindiendo a él.

Y aún sonriendo le besa el cuello, suavemente. Y luego son su lengua y su saliva y sus dientes; y besa y muerde y chupa. Fuerte. Y juraría que escucha a Remus gemir.

Entonces le marca.

Y se aleja para contemplar el resultado, satisfecho. Porque Canuto es un perro muy celoso, y no se mea alrededor de Remus para marcar su territorio no porque no quiera, sino porque este no le dejaría. Pero supone que esa marca rojiza en el cuello que le durará varios días y que es casi imposible de ocultar bastara por ahora.

Porque esa marca grita mío tan alto que es imposible no escucharlo. Porque Sirius sabe que Remus siempre le lleva dentro, profundo, en ese lugar especialmente reservado para él…

Pero ahora también le lleva en la piel.


	7. Stones

**~Stones~**

_«Please let me to introduce myself, Im a man of wealth and taste»_

Sirius es un poco de muchas cosas, todas en la justa medida. Un poco de tormenta, un poco de gris, un poco de malas pulgas, un poco de aristocracia y sangre pura, un poco bastante de malas palabras, un poco de gruñidos por la mañana, un poco de olor a cigarro y alcohol, un poco _demasiado_ de inteligencia e ingenio…

Pero si hay algo que es mucho es Rolling Stones.

Porque Sirius es el puto Jagger que berrea y destroza el micrófono con ira, con furia, con _pasión._ Porque todo lo que hace Sirius lo hace con pasión, con una entrega desmedida. Porque cuando Sirius te quiere _te jodes_, porque te quiere y punto, _te guste o no_, aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo. Y te quiere como un perro, con babas incluidas.

Y quiere con la misma pasión con la que odia. Porque su ira es desmedida también. Porque cuando le hierve la sangre maldita nada lo detiene. Porque odia con pasión y es como una tormenta tropical que se desata. Feroz, como la voz de Jagger.

Porque Sirius es capaz de ser Simpatía por el Diablo un instante y ser Angie al segundo siguiente. Y nadie puede decirle nada, o sí puede, pero sería inútil porque no le escucharía —aunque si eres Remus casi seguro _definitivamente_ haría una excepción—.


	8. Inmortales

**~Inmortales~**

_«El último enemigo en ser destruido será la muerte»_

Hay un momento en la vida de cada persona en la que se siente Dios. O por lo menos eso pensaba Remus Lupin. Es una sensación parecida a lo que debe sentir un artista cuando termina un cuadro especialmente complejo; o un escritor cuando culmina su poema cumbre, ese por el que es consagrado; o, porque no, lo que debe sentir un músico cuando compone su obra maestra…

Todos tienen ese instante en su vida —o quizás no, pero que importa. Él lo tiene, al diablo los demás—.

Esas noches traviesas en las que esos cuatro chicos se escurren por los oscuros pasillos de un castillo que guarda secretos y los abre sólo para ellos, Remus tiene un leve ramalazo de esa sensación de grandeza.

Cuando se esconden tras la capa de invisibilidad de James, esa que ya les queda pequeña, cuando se mueven por los pasadizos secretos del colegio con tanta naturalidad como si estos hubiesen sido construidos por ellos, Remus siente ese latigazo de grandeza.

Esas noches en las que se le escapan de las manos a Argus Filch que maldice repetidamente _a esas sabandijas,_Remus se siente inmune a todo. Siente que son grandes, tanto que jamás podrán hacerlos caer.

Pueden derrumbar las murallas de Jericó, pueden caer las más altas torres, pueden levantarse y hundirse imperios… pero esos cuatro chicos, esos cuatro _merodeadores_, se mantendrán ahí, inamovibles. Porque separados son sólo James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, cuatro nombres que no significan _nada_; cuatro chicos que no son _nadie_. Pero que juntos son los señores Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta y se mantendrán en pie. Pase lo que pase. Por sobre todas las cosas amigos, hermanos, gamberros.

Porque juntos lo son _todo._

Porque mientras los una la sangre merodeadora se sienten inmortales.


	9. Poesía

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Poesía~**

_«Poesía es la unión de dos palabras que uno nunca supuso que pudieran juntarse y que forman algo así como un misterio»_

—Yo me celebro y me canto, y de lo que me apropie te debes apropiar, pues cada átomo mío te pertenece.

Contrarió a la creencia popular, Sirius no odia los libros. No. De hecho, aunque nadie lo sepa y aunque nadie lo creería, a veces lee a escondidas.

—Ando vagabundo e invito a mi alma a que también lo haga.

Sin embargo, siempre molesta a Remus cuando lee, principalmente porque le gusta molestarle. _Porque sí, porque me gusta molestar, coño_ le diría a cualquiera que preguntara. Después de todo tiene una reputación que mantener.

—Ando vagabundo y me tiendo a mis anchas a admirar un tallo de hierba estival.

A sí mismo no puede mentirse, tendría que admitir que le gustan las muecas que pone y la manera en la que se enfada sin enfadarse, y cuando se enfada, jamás es con él, porque Remus es el único que no se enfada con él, jamás, haga lo que haga, y siempre mantiene la compostura y el estoicismo y jamás pierde el control._Excepto cuando él le hace perder el control._

—Creo en ti, alma mía, pero el otro que soy yo no ha de rebajarse ante ti, ni tú has de rebajarte ante él.

Pero ese día, esa tarde húmeda a mediados de febrero con su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Remus —quien sabe cómo llegó ahí—, bajo la sombra de un gran Haya, bastante cerca del lago, los ojos cerrados, no le importa nada más. Ni su cuidada y preciada reputación de gamberro ni nada. Nada.

—Túmbate conmigo en la hierba, deja en paz tu garganta, no preciso palabras, ni música, ni versos, ni costumbres, ni frases aunque sean las mejores.

Sólo la voz de Remus que le lee poesía bajo un árbol y sus dedos largos y de pianista acariciando suavemente —casi tan suave como su voz— sus cabellos, tocándole como no le toca más nadie, con cuidado, como si temiera romperlo, como si Sirius fuera algo que se pudiera romper, como si fuera algo _bueno_, algo que merece atenciones y buenos tratos, algo que Remus quisiera cuidar. Algo que mereciera ser cuidado.

—Sólo tu arrullo quiero, tu susurro y tu voz confidente.

Y es algo extraño eso, porque la voz de Remus es delicada y medida, es rítmica y nasal y se entrega a la poesía en susurros, porque la poesía debe ser susurrada, pero Sirius está a acostumbrado a los gritos, no a los susurros. Y es extraño porque Sirius nunca se está quieto y Sirius no está acostumbrado a esa suavidad y a esa delicadeza y a ese cariño. Y nunca pensó que se lo mereciera, nunca pensó ser lo suficientemente bueno para merecerse algo así, alguien como Remus, momentos como esos.

—¿Recuerdas esa clara mañana de verano?

Momentos en los que no es él mismo, o sí. Momentos en los que quizás es él, el Sirius verdadero que se esconde tras gamberradas, soberbia y palabrotas. Ese Sirius que sólo Remus Lupin saca a la superficie en momentos como esos, en los que la bestia salvaje se vuelve mansa.

—Descansaste tu cabeza en mis rodillas y te volviste dulcemente hacia mí.

Y Sirius no sabe si es por la posición, tendido sobre la hierba y su cabeza colocada de manera tan cómoda, o es el sueño y el letargo en el que está cayendo, o la voz de Remus tan suave y sus caricias casi etéreas… pero se siente bien, se siente extraño, cuidado, se siente… se siente querido.

—Abriste mi camisa junto al pecho tocando con tu lengua mi corazón desnudo.


	10. Sangre

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Sangre~**

_«Dentro de sí lleva el infierno que también le rodea,_

_y del infierno no puede alejarse un solo paso._

_Como tampoco puede huir de si mismo aunque cambie de lugar»_

Por las venas de Sirius Black corre sangre maldita, pura, manchada. Marcada. Por sus venas corre magia negra y poderosa, contundente. Como su apellido. Corre sangre Black. Y Sirius es uno de ellos desde sus ojos grises hasta su porte indiscutible. Porque Sirius tiene porte de príncipe, porque Sirius tiene ojos de príncipe, porque Sirius por sobre todas las cosas tiene nombre de estrella, la estrella más brillante de su constelación, y en el cielo Sirio brilla fuerte cada vez que Sirius Orion Black odia un poquito más las manías de sangre pura de su familia y del resto de descerebrados

Porque Sirius es Black de apellido, estrella de nombre, Griffyndor de corazón y merodeador de sangre. Porque Sirius es Black, pero Canuto es merodeador hasta la médula y se siente orgulloso de serlo.

Por eso Sirius Black puede decir que lo que más le gusta de Remus Lupin es lo que hace de él. Porque a su lado el apellido maldito pierde peso y deja de ser un Black, un príncipe desterrado, y es sólo Sirius, la estrella más brillante.

Porque Remus comprende, entiende y no pregunta.

Porque esas noches cuando despierta aturdido por esas pesadillas de aquellos tiempos cuando aún estaba preso en la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black y Walburga Black se encargaba de marcar en su piel, en su memoria, en su _corazón_ a marca de fuego la ideología Black, Lunático está allí. A su lado. Y Canuto va a su encuentro. Y entonces bajan a la Sala Común y la noche se les escurre hablando de temas burdos y banales, porque no comparten sangre, compartes cigarrillos y besos robados, _húmedos._

Y Lunático no pregunta, Lunático _entiende._

Y cuando Sirius está con él se siente un poco menos Black y un poco más Canuto. Deja de ser un príncipe desterrado, un Slytherin por tradición, un Griffyndor por traición y es sólo Sirio, la estrella que mas brilla en la bóveda celeste.


	11. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Chocolate~**

_«Si el corazón te late, ¡fuma chocolate!»_

Si alguien le preguntara que es lo que más le gusta en el mundo, Remus Lupin respondería sin dejar pasar un solo segundo y con una convicción arrolladora: el chocolate. Claro, es una media verdad —o una media mentira, depende de cómo se mire—, porque incluso el chocolate tiene competencia. Y es que _ese maldito arrogante _de Sirius Black no es un rival fácil de vencer.

No cuando se acerca a él con ese andar aristocrático de nacimiento y ese cabello negro y esa sonrisa de perro que no augura nada, _pero nada _bueno y se sienta a su lado bajo ese gran árbol cerca del lago en el que ha ido a sentarse a disfrutar de la tranquilidad, un buen libro y chocolate.

Aunque claro, cuando Sirius está cerca no hay tranquilidad. Hay de todo. Pero de eso no hay. No, no. Hay miradas grises que traspasan. Hay risas que parecen ladridos y contagian. Hay comentarios jocosos que arrancan sonoras y sinceras carcajadas. Hay sonrisas perrunas que advierten.

Porque sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Pero eso no impide que Remus se sorprenda. Bueno, no es que se sorprenda exactamente porque después de seis años con esos tres merodeadores ya nada debería sorprenderle. Lo que le sorprende es que Sirius aún es capaz de hacer cosas que lo sorprenden.

_Sorprendentemente._

—Lunático —y su nombre en su boca suena perverso.

—Dime Canuto.

—Tienes chocolate.

—No Canuto, me acabo de comer el último pedazo.

—No, Remus —insiste—. Tienes chocolate.

El licántropo lo mira confundido, no comprende.

—Aquí, mira.

Y sin previo aviso le lame, _sí, con toda la lengua, _la comisura de los labios. Ahí, en el patio, a la vista de cualquiera, como si no le importara que todo el jodido colegio se enterara. Porque Remus Lupin tiene chocolate en la comisura de los labios y si a Sirius Black le da la gana de quitárselo con la lengua lo hace y le sabe a mierda que todo el mundo se entere.

Y después le preguntan que porque le gusta tanto el chocolate.


	12. Lógica

**Disclaimer:**todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

******Lógica**

_«¿Todo es lógico? ¿O la lógica es el todo?»_

James le indicó a su último alfil que se moviera antes de suspirar pesadamente y volver a intentar.

—A ver Canuto —insistió James por decimo novena vez esa noche—, vamos por partes. ¿Entonces no eres marica?

—Nah —respondió simplemente el aludido, para luego tomarse su tiempo en hacer su próximo movimiento, que consistió en adelantar uno de sus caballos.

Hace rato que los otros tres ocupantes de la Sala Común habían dejado de prestarles atención y estaban concentrados en sus propias tareas. Lily y Remus terminaban uno de esos _jodidos_ensayos que Sirius juraba que se multiplicaban porque siempre había uno por terminar. Y Peter por su parte estaba seriamente concentrado en la lectura de un pesado volumen de transformaciones que se le resistía, su ceño fruncido y su cara que se estaba tornando roja lo demostraban.

—¿Entonces eres bisexual?

—Tampoco.

James movió una torre ésta vez, tan concentrado estaba en su interrogatorio que no se dio cuenta de que la dejaba a merced del caballo de Sirius, a pesar de las quejas que profería la pieza.

—Pero te gustan las chicas —insistió. Ya empezaba a aparecer ese brillo de desesperación en sus ojos—. Eso es un hecho.

—Me parece que la fama de cazafaldas que se ha ganado Sirius estos seis años no ha sido de gratis, Cornamenta—puntualizó Remus desde el otro lado de la habitación, interviniendo por primera vez en la _profunda discusión_ de los otros dos merodeadores, para luego volver a bajar la cabeza y concentrarse de nuevo en la redacción de su ensayo, al tiempo que el Black movía su caballo de nuevo, haciendo que éste acabara con la torre de James y dejando a su rey casi indefenso.

—Bueno, bueno, te gustan las chicas —James hizo una pausa para pensar su próxima jugada—. Y también te gustan los chicos, ¿cierto? —en ese punto de la discusión Peter decidió que ya no aguantaba más transformaciones y se iba a la cocina por algo de comer y James decidió que debía mover al último alfil que le quedaba vivo a la izquierda para proteger al rey, dejando el flanco derecho desprotegido.

—No —respondió el animago, aprovechando la distracción de su amigo para comer a su alfil con una torre, acercándola peligrosamente al rey—. Jaque —exclamó, con su sonrisa perruna extendiéndose por su rostro.

James hizo un gesto de fastidio con la mano.

—¡La puta madre! —soltó, en un susurro lo bastante alto como para que Lily lo oyera y lo reprendiera—. A ver —se valió de los dedos para marcar cada punto—, no eres marica, no eres bisexual, te gustan las chicas y no te gustan los chicos, ¿cierto?, ¿cierto? —parecía casi desesperado.

—Exacto. Ahora mueve—le instó. James sólo atino a mover la última torre que le quedaba hacia la derecha, colocándola entre su rey y la torre de Sirius.

Mala idea.

—Si te gustan las chicas y no eres marica y no te gustan los chicos y no eres bisexual y Remus te gusta, entonces… entonces… ¿qué coño es Remus? ¿Un dinosaurio azul con manchas rosas? —James parecía al borde del colapso.

—Remus, querido Cornamenta —dijo el joven Black con su insuperable lógica—, _es Remus —_y lo dijo así el muy desgraciado, como si eso lo explicara todo. Como si eso resolviera por si sólo el dilema existencial de James sobre los borrosos límites de la dudosa sexualidad de Sirius—. Por cierto —continuó—, jaque mate.

Por supuesto, era el final más lógico —en la retorcida mente de Sirius Black—.


	13. Domingos

**Disclaimer:**todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a una tal Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Domingos~**

_«Lección de vida: un domingo es más entretenido si tienes un licántropo al cual incordiar»_

A Sirius nunca le habían gustado los domingos especialmente, siempre le habían parecido extremadamente aburridos. Callados, silenciosos, tranquilos. Cosas que odiaba sobre manera. Nunca había nada que hacer, todo el mundo siempre lucía achicharrado e igual de aburrido que él. Y lo peor de todo, era la calma antes de la tormenta, porque antecedía al jodido lunes.

No, nunca le habían gustado los domingos.

Hasta que empezaron _esos_ domingos.

Porque los domingos estaban hechos para aburrirse, para despertarse tarde, retozar un rato más entre las sábanas que se pegan al cuerpo intentando retenerte en la cama, dar vueltas retrasando el momento de levantarse y ese tipo de cosas.

Estaban hechos para ver a Remus Lupin levantarse tan temprano como si fuera cualquier otro puto día de la semana, como si no fuera domingo y no estuvieran esos días especialmente hechos para vaguear. Por eso era inaceptable para Sirius Black verlo levantarse tan jodidamente temprano, aunque el muy idiota se empeñara en decirle _no jodas, Canuto, ya es casi mediodía._

Pero él era Sirius, así que no podía quedarse callado.

—A eso, Remus —le espetó, asiéndolo por la muñeca e impidiéndole seguir camino al baño—, se le llama madrugar si es un domingo —y jaloneándolo hacia su propia cama de la que no pretendía salir pronto.

—¡Sirius! No molestes —le reprochó, cayendo inevitablemente a su lado en el colchón. Aunque el aludido sabía que sin verdadero enfado, porque podía ver la chispa de diversión en sus ojos miel—. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—Los domingos son para quedarse en cama —le recriminó, con su sonrisa Black bailándole en los labios.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿haciendo qué? —preguntó, como si no supiera. Demasiado perdido en la mirada traviesa de esos ojos grises, en su largo y lustroso cabello negro revuelto y rebelde, y su cara de recién levantado.

Jodidamente sexy, jodidamente Black. _Sólo para él._Porque esa imagen de Sirius en la intimidad era sólo suya.

Porque una cosa era la imagen que Sirius mostraba al resto del mundo. La imagen que quería dar, la imagen de lo que quería que la gente pensara que era. Y otra cosa muy diferente era lo que de verdad era, cuando no aparentaba, cuando no era un torbellino gris de actitud repelente, ego desmedido, palabras malsonantes y actitud gamberra.

Cuando no era quien fingía ser, sino quien de verdad era.

Como sólo podía mostrase un domingo al casi mediodía, junto a la persona frente a la que de verdad podía ser quien era. Ofreciendo sonrisas sinceras y no muecas irónicas.

—Esto —exclamó, sumamente divertido, con una sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios—, por ejemplo —terminó. Antes de un rápido movimiento que dejo a Remus debajo de su cuerpo, a su merced.

El licántropo fue incapaz de seguir escondiendo su diversión, y sus risas sólo fueron acalladas por la lengua de Sirius que se coló sin permiso en su boca. Porque no lo necesitaba, porque era él y hacia lo que le daba la gana.

Especialmente con él, porque a veces Remus pensaba que Sirius lo doblegaba más que la luna, como si…

—Joder —dejo escapar, entre jadeos. Cuando la lengua de Sirius en su cuello y su mano serpenteando entre las sábanas y sus cuerpos cortó completamente cualquier línea de pensamiento coreherente que hubiese podido tener.

Sirius soltó unas risitas antes de decir:

—O esto —con voz burlona, jugando con el elástico del pantalón de Remus, volviendo a besarlo desesperadamente y al mismo tiempo silenciando sus gemidos. Enterrando la mano en sus pantalones, acariciando por sobre la tela, levemente—. ¿Te parece algo lo suficientemente interesante, Lunático?, ¿o preferirías emplear lo que te queda de domingo en algo más productivo? —susurró contra la piel de su cuello, intercalando palabras con besos, lengua y dientes.

El maldito desgraciado estaba jugando con él, Remus lo sabía. Y le excitaba, le excitaba sobremanera.

—¡Sirius! —casi gruñó, cerrándole la boca con sus labios nuevamente. Y juraría que el muy imbécil había soltado unas risitas.

Pero eso dejo de impórtale cuando su mano finalmente encontró el camino hasta su piel, hundiéndose en la tela de sus calzoncillos, carne contra carne. Sintiendo la suavidad y el calor palpitante de su erección entre sus dedos. Comenzando a acaríciale de una forma tan jodidamente lenta y despreocupada que llegados a ese punto juraba que podría sufrir una combustión espontanea en cualquier momento.

—Si…rius… —se las arregló para decir entre jadeos.

—¿Qué quieres, Lunático? —preguntó, con la voz impregnada de tanta inocencia que si no fuera a Remus Lupin a quien se estuviera dirigiendo tal vez resultaría creíble—. Dímelo —exigió, manteniendo el mismo vaivén desquiciantemente lento de su mano.

Acariciándole lánguida y profundamente, de la única manera en la que pueden hacer algo así un domingo al mediodía —enredados entre las sábanas— un perro y un lobo.

A pesar de estar pidiéndole una respuesta no le dejo hablar, porque volvió a besarlo. Tan intensa y pausadamente que su lengua parecía un reflejo de su mano. Pero ellos conocían lenguajes más complejos e íntimos que las palabras, y cuando Remus levantó las caderas levemente, embistiendo casi inconscientemente contra su mano, Sirius lo tomó como la respuesta que quería escuchar.

—¿Quieres…? —comenzó a decir, con la voz ronca, entre besos cada vez más desesperados. Su propia excitación palpitando en sus pantalones, tanto que casi dolía.

Pero nunca terminó de formular la pregunta, porque el sonido de pasos cada vez más cercanos al otro lado de la puerta sólo le dio tiempo de apartar la mano de donde la tenía, logrando que Remus le dedicara una mirada con la que bien podría estarle conjurando un _Avada Kedavra_mediante un hechizo no verbal

—¿Por qué cojones…? —pero esa pregunta tampoco alcanzó a concebirse. Porque a los pocos segundos la puerta se abría y un sonriente James entraba a la habitación seguido de Peter.

—¡Así que aquí están! —exclamó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Al parecer sin percatarse de que había estado a punto de atraparlos con las manos en la masa, _literalmente.  
_  
—Tan oportuno como siempre, Cornamenta —ironizó el Black, con una sonrisa de diversión extendiéndosele en el rostro ante el notorio bochorno del licántropo.

—¿Cuándo piensan bajar? Estábamos en la sala común hasta que Peter ha empezado a quejarse de que muere de hambre y… —entonces algo en su cabeza pareció hacer click, al verlos en esa situación. Ambos metidos en la cama de Sirius, _muy juntos_, y Remus mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo y a la vez estuviera avergonzado—. ¡¿Es que ustedes dos no pueden quitarse las manos de encima el uno del otro durante cinco minutos?, ¿qué demonios estaban…? —empezó a preguntar, pero algo en la peligrosa sonrisa de Sirius que le decía que estaba muy dispuesto a responder con la verdad le hizo cambiar de idea—. No, no, no, olvídenlo. No quiero saber —dijo, fingiendo un escalofrío que le arrancó una sincera carcajada a Sirius.

—Ya vamos, Cornamenta —aseguró—. De todos modos, Remus me decía que dejara de molestarlo, que tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Ya sabes, _problemas_ que resolver —Remus casi gruñe ante su último comentario. _Problemas que resolver_ era un maldito y escaso eufemismo que no le hacía justicia a la intensa excitación que aún sentía palpitándole entre las piernas.

Y sin una palabra más el muy desgraciado salió de la cama, dejando a un enfurecido licántropo y a un sonriente y ajeno a todo James.

Después de todo, los domingos no eran _tan_ aburridos si lo tenía a él. Y una nueva carcajada se le escapó al imaginar la ira asesina que probablemente sentía su chico en esos momentos. Y que probablemente descargaría contra él cuando tuviera la oportunidad, en una de esas peculiares venganzas.

¡Ah, no, por supuesto que no. Los domingos no eran para nada aburridos cuando se tenía a un Remus Lupin, después de todo!


	14. Pimienta

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Pimienta~**

_«Porque ver no es lo mismo que mirar»_

—¿Alérgico dices? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Te he dicho que _¡achís!_ sí, Sirius —fue capaz de decir, entre estornudos—. Ahora aparta, anda.

Casi de forma automática alejó el bote de pimienta del licántropo. Y se quedó en silencio, haciendo algo que pocas veces hacía: pensando. Porque hasta ese momento, hasta esa mañana en el Gran Comedor, hasta que no lo vio oler por casualidad el frasco y comenzar a estornudar, Sirius Black no se había dado cuenta de que Remus Lupin era alérgico a la pimienta.

Y eso era extraño, ahora que lo pensaba. Porque después de tantos años conviviendo con una persona uno aprender ciertas cosas. Y Sirius sabía mucho de Remus Lupin. Esos pequeños detalles estúpidos que nadie más conocía, porque nadie más pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que hasta que no había descubierto algo que no sabía no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo conocía. Porque coño, ahora que lo pensaba lo conocía mucho.

Sabía que amaba el chocolate —por sobre _casi_ todas las cosas—, pero eso era de conocimiento público, así que no contaba. Lo que no sabía nadie más era que su favorito era el chocolate amargo, y que algunas veces, cuando Sirius le sorprendía con una barra comprada especialmente en Zonko o robada de las cocinas, él correspondía el gesto con una de _esas_ sonrisas. No, nadie más lo sabía.

Sabía también que le gustaba _le encantaba, le fascinaba_ leer. El problema era que eso era algo que sabía todo el mundo, lo que no muchos conocían era su gusto desmedido por la poesía, pero _¡ah, no! _Sirius sabía más. Como que guardaba con especial cariño un ejemplar manoseado y medio desbaratado de una antología de Yeats, su poeta favorito. Y que revisaba especialmente cuando necesitaba respuestas, cuando se sentía especialmente miserable.

También sabía que odiaba el frío, pero eso también era sabido por todo el resto del colegio. Sabía también que comenzaba a estornudar incontrolablemente y la nariz se le ponía roja y usaba ropa _mucha ropa_ abrigada desde unas semanas antes del invierno hasta unas semanas después de empezada la primavera. _(Y eso no lo sabía tanta gente)_. Pero iba más lejos, porque sólo él sabía que su odio por el frío era tanto que en las mañanas no podía salir de la cama descalzo, porque el contacto de sus pies con el helado suelo le arrancaba una mueca de desagrado realmente divertida.

Para todos era sabido que Remus Lupin era una persona jodidamente amable, afable, tratable y todos esos adjetivos idiotas. El prefecto perfecto que ayudaba y sonreía a todo el mundo. No era algo nuevo para nadie. Pero nadie más que Sirius sabía que tenía más de un tipo de sonrisa, como la que le dedicaba al resto del mundo, simple y franca; esa que pertenecía a Lunático y que se perfilaba en sus labios especialmente entre los pasillos de Hogwarts, en medio de una travesura; había una en especial que era para él y decía algo así como «estás siendo un imbécil, Sirius» o «cállate ya, Sirius», y casi siempre funcionaba. Y había otras más, pero no importaban, porque había una especial, una sola, que le dedicaba a él _y sólo a él _y que no sabía que significaba, pero le gustaba igual porque le hacía sentir un poquito más orgulloso de sí mismo.

Y hay muchas otras cosas que sabe, como que le gusta tanto el café que simplemente no puede comenzar el día sin una taza, que le gusta con leche y tres cucharadas exactas de azúcar; que cree que Londres es la ciudad más hermosa del mundo; que atesora el gramófono ese que tiene en la habitación y en el que escucha esa música desagradable sin letra porque fue un regalo de su padre fallecido; que no le gusta fumar y que lo hace sólo en compañía de él.

También sabe cientos de cosas más, detalles sin sentidos, hábitos estúpidos que Sirius conoce a la perfección, pero de los que hasta ese momento no había sido consiente. Porque ahora sabe que es alérgico a la pimienta y que conoce a Remus mejor de lo que se conoce a sí mismo.

Y joder, es raro. Porque él no tiene porque saber todas esas cosas, porque no debería interesarle saberlas. Pero las sabe, le interesan, se siente orgulloso de saberlas y de ser el único. Y entonces en ese preciso instante llega a la conclusión de que sabe todas esas cosas de Remus que nadie más sabe porque todos le _ven_, todos. Pero él es el único que le _mira_. Mucho.


	15. Conejo

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Conejo~**

_«Nunca sabrás lo fuerte que puedes llegar a ser hasta que ser fuerte sea la única opción que tengas»_

Muy pocas personas saben que una vez al mes a Remus Lupin le sale pelo por todo el cuerpo y se convierte en un gran lobo. Por regla general la gente suele ser curiosa, así que virtualmente todo el que lo sabe/ha sabido después de las miradas de lástima y los _oh, pobre, y eras sólo un niño_ ha hecho la pregunta de rigor: ¿cómo pasó? Y Remus ha divagado con explicaciones vacías _era muy pequeño_ y excusas para librarse_casi no lo recuerdo_. Pero si lo preguntara Sirius Black, sin una pizca de lástima absurda en sus ojos, con franco interés, y no sólo curiosidad morbosa, Remus tendría que responder con la verdad.

Diciéndole que siempre fue un niño diferente, más tranquilo que el resto. Más silencioso, más solitario. De una familia humilde y pequeña, que se resumía, de hecho, a su madre viuda y a él, en una casa igual de pequeña y humilde, en un pueblito pequeño un poco lejos de la ciudad y un poco cerca del bosque.

Contándole que en su casa no había muchas reglas, principalmente porque era tan tranquilo que no las necesitaba, la mayor parte del tiempo la invertía leyendo, aprendiendo, devorando conocimientos.

—Joder, Remus, desde pequeño eras curioso —le interrumpiría Sirius, con esa voz cargada de doble sentido.

Y Remus tendría que decirle que sí, que era muy curioso y leía para saber, para conocer, para viajar a mundos increíbles y mágicos que sólo existían entre páginas y tinta. Leía tanto que cuando no leía… bueno, dormía, comía o ayudaba a su madre. Luego volvía a leer. Por eso su madre nunca le impuso reglas, cuando salía al aire libre, a jugar, a correr, a leer, le decía que tuviera cuidado y que volviera antes de que anocheciera. Lo normal. Que tuviera cuidado con el bosque colíndate a la casa, típico.

Remus siempre obedecía.

Pero uno de esos días en los que solía salir se distrajo más de la cuenta, se le hizo especialmente tarde. Remus le contaría a Sirius que era una noche como cualquier otra, le explicaría también que el cielo en los pueblos pequeños y apartados es más hermoso y más limpio que en las grandes ciudades, contaminadas de humo y hierro. Tendría que detenerse un momento y hacer énfasis en lo brillantes y cercanas que se veían las estrellas y la luna llena allá en lo alto. Se sentía casi como si pudieras tocarlas.

Entonces continuaría su relato, le diría que volvía a casa casi corriendo. Porque había anochecido, su madre estaría preocupada y _él siempre obedecía_. Pero entonces tendría que hacer una pausa para tomar aire cuando llegara al punto en el que aquello llamó su atención, era blanco, esponjoso y pequeño, y estaba medio oculto entre unos matorrales.

Y _Remus siempre obedecía_, pero al ver eso tuvo que detenerse y acercarse a mirar.

Porque la visión de ese conejo le hizo sonreír y emocionarse inevitablemente, porque de algún modo le recordó a esa historia que había estado leyendo esa tarde, ese último libro que su madre le había traído ese mismo día y que le había encantado. «Alicia en el País de las Maravillas», se llamaba, y aparecía un conejo blanco que iba apurado, y una chica rubia que lo seguía y caía en un hueco que la transportaba a un mundo maravilloso y lleno de magia.

Pero hizo demasiado ruido al acercarse y alertó al animal, que despertó y echo a correr. Y _Remus siempre obedecía_, pero era un niño y pesó que quizás si lo seguía él también llegaría a un mundo mágico y perfecto, como Alicia. Pero corrió tanto que cuando miró en derredor no había conejo blanco, sólo oscuridad, un bosque lleno de sonidos extraños, una luna blanca y majestuosa en el centro del cielo y un niño perdido y asustado.

En ese momento haría una pausa porque vendría la parte más difícil, y probablemente _seguramente_ Sirius notaría su melancolía y le interrumpiría de nuevo.

—Toma —diría, pasándole el cigarrillo y rozando ligera y casi imperceptiblemente sus dedos. Y esa sería su forma de decir _tranquilo._

Y no tendría otra elección que contarle cómo había comenzado a desesperarse, cada vez más asustado, y cómo los latidos de su corazón se habían desbocado cuando ese aullido sobrenatural desgarró la noche. El bosque era peligroso, solía decir su madre. Y _Remus siempre obedecía_, pero era un niño y era curioso y ahora se encontraba corriendo con desesperación hacia ningún lugar, entre oscuridad y árboles, huyendo de aullidos que le perseguirían toda la vida en futuras pesadillas.

Casi seguramente el rostro de Sirius se volvería un rictus al llegar a esa parte del relato, cuando le faltaba aire en los pulmones y le temblaban las piernas de tanto correr, y le costaba ver por las lágrimas que ya bañaban sus ojos, y el bosque seguía lleno de sonidos misteriosos y las sombras más inocentes lucían amenazadoras.

Y entonces tendría que describir de la forma más clínica y fría posible la apariencia monstruosa de ese gran lobo de pelaje plateado. Y tendría que admitir que ahora, en ese preciso momento, no podía evitar pensar que nunca en su vida había visto algo tan majestuoso como ese animal alzado a dos patas, de espaldas a la luna.

Hermoso y terrible.

Pero hasta ahí. No podría contarle a Sirius lo que había sentido, no podría contarle como había retrocedido, asustado, aterrorizado. No podría contarle como la bestia se había acercado. No podría contarle como había sido verlo acecharlo, tan peligroso y brutal, con ese pelaje casi blanco, moviéndose fluidamente, como luz de luna en movimiento. No podría describir el brillo en los ojos animales, casi humano, casi consiente. No podría, simplemente no podría. Tendría que ahorrarle a Sirius el dolor de esos colmillos profundos desgarrando su carne, haciendo jirones su ropa. Marcándolo en nombre de la luna. La maldita que brillaba en el cielo, como si lo disfrutara, la única testigo. No podría describir la piel perfectamente pálida del lobo manchada de rojo. No podría decirle que había gritado como nunca, que había dolido como nada.

No podría decirle eso a Sirius. Simplemente no podría.

Así que se conformaría con decirle que luego_pasó_, que simplemente _pasó_. Y Sirius entendería, porque lo entendía incluso cuando ni él mismo se entendía. Entendería que era demasiado crudo, demasiado duro.

Y lo más gracioso era que _Remus siempre obedecía_, y esa única excepción no fue una acción consiente, lo hizo porque era un niño al que le gustaba demasiado leer y quiso seguir a ese conejo blanco porque quizás y sólo quizás lo llevaría al País de las Maravillas o a algún lugar mágico. De esos que sólo existían en su imaginación y que Remus deseaba fervientemente que fueran algo más, algo real.

Porque _Remus siempre obedecía_, pero el único día que no lo hizo fue castigado con una cruz que cargaría toda su vida, una maldición que lo acompañaría a todas partes.


	16. Escalera

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Escalera~**

_«Al cielo»_

Mil novecientos setenta y uno.

Si Remus tuviera que ponerle un número a la cantidad de veces en las que Lily Evans le había preguntado cosas como _¿qué demonios le ves, Remu_s? o le había acusado con cosas como _es un imbécil con un ego casi tan grande como el de Potter_ o había alegado que _no te merece, eres demasiado para él, Remus_ y cosas por el estilo, sería sin duda ese.

Pero esa tarde lluviosa en la torre Griffyndor, en el cuarto de los merodeadores, en la cama de Remus, cuando Lily había soltado uno de sus típicos ¿qué le hace tan especial, Remus? el aludido se lo había pensado.

Porque podría haberle soltado un discurso largo y tendido sobre su cabello negro. Y sus ojos grises que siempre parecían mirarlo más allá, donde nadie más veía. Y su sonrisa perversa. Y su amistad incondicional. Y su fidelidad perruna. Y su cariño lleno de babas y contacto físico. Y su rabia demoledora que iba dirigida al mundo entero _exceptuando, quizás, a cierto licántropo_. Y sus cigarrillos en noches de tormenta y pesadillas. Y su compañía en las noches de luna llena. Y sus brazos aferrándose a él hasta que la luna lo doblegaba y lo destrozaba por dentro. Y su presencia silenciosa y constante cuando despertaba desnudo y tiritando en la Casa de los Gritos. Y sus labios sobre los suyos, sacándole el alma por la boca y devolviéndosela. Y la forma totalmente perruna que tenía de intentar defenderlo del resto del mundo… Y cientos, miles, millones de cosas más.

Pero prefiere levantarse y bajar la aguja del gramófono y dejar que esa suave canción de Led Zeppelin se desborde e inunde la habitación, mientras la lluvia al otro lado del cristal sigue cayendo. Ajena a las confesiones que le hace un lobo a una flor.

—Sirius —dice, tumbándose de nuevo a su lado— es mi escalera al cielo.


	17. Música

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Música~**

_«Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away»_

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin eran totalmente diferentes, al ciento cincuenta por ciento. Como el frío y el calor, el sí y el no, el día y la noche, la sal y el azúcar, el cielo y la tierra, el blanco y el negro, el bien y el mal, el ying y el yang, arriba y abajo, el… bueno, el punto es que eran diferentes.

Pero si había algo que ambos compartían era el gusto por la música, y, aún así, a Remus le gustaba la clásica, la instrumental, la relajante, y Sirius idolatraba a Jagger y sus berridos.

Pero había algo en lo que coincidían: los Beatles. Aunque de nuevo sus personalidades chocaran, porque para Sirius, Lennon era Dios, y Remus no es que tuviera nada en contra, pero siempre se había inclinado por Harrison. George Harrison, silencioso, suave, con un alma profunda, pensaba Remus, porque la canción más hermosa de amor de todos los tiempos era _Something_ y la había escrito él.

Ni Lennon/McCartney.

Ni McCartney/Lennon.

No.

Harrison.

Y la canción más esperanzadora que había escuchado en su vida también era de George, _Heres comes the sun_, porque aquí viene el sol y todo estará bien, porque el invierno termina y las sonrisas vuelven al rostro.

¿Y qué tenía Lennon? Lucy en el cielo con diamantes… ¡Ja!

Pero hace mucho tiempo que Remus no piensa en eso, porque las canciones llenas de esperanza de Harrison, el LSD de Lennon y la batería de Ringo Starr ya no importan. Porque hoy, esa noche, en algún momento de esa vida suya que en algún punto se torció, ya no queda nada. Sólo esas cuatro paredes, esa habitación llena de polvo, esa puerta cerrada que lleva a una calle peligrosa, a un mundo peligroso, a una guerra peligrosa y a una vida que ya no tiene nada que ofrecerle.

Porque todo lo que alguna vez la vida le había dado, también se lo había quitado. Dejándolo vacio, solo, con la única compañía de ese gramófono teñido de melancolía, de días lejanos en un castillo de magia y hechicería, de ojos grises y cabello negro, de noches robadas tras una capa invisible, tres risas más, tres pares de piernas más, tres personas más, tres merodeadores más.

¡Y todo se lo ha llevado el ayer, todo se ha quedado en el ayer!

Y ya sólo le queda Paul McCartney. Y entonces entiende que nunca fue Ringo, que nunca fue Lennon, que ni siquiera era Harrison, quién le acompañaría cuando ya no le quedará nada más. Cuando ya no le quedara nadie más.

_Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay._

Paul dice que cree en el ayer, cuando todos sus problemas eran tan lejanos, y Remus también lo cree. Porque ayer no tenía un gran futuro por delante, pero tenía algo más importante, _tenía ganas de vivir y tenía por quien vivir._

Pero está atrapado en el ahora y el ayer es lo único que desea.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me. __Oh yesterday came suddenly._

Porque hace muchos años que Peter los traicionó, cobarde, alucinado por una oscuridad demasiado atractiva, envuelto en miedo y atrapado en una red de promesas de grandeza. De ser lo que nunca había sido. Era irónico, Peter Pettigrew, siempre la sombra de James Potter y Sirius Black, por fin brillaba… en el lado oscuro.

Y James, con su sonrisa franca, con su valor Griffyndor, con su bondad sin límites y su honor indiscutible, muerto. Y Lily Evans, la chica pelirroja que podía iluminar una habitación con su sonrisa y hacer temblar a los merodeadores con su enfado, muerta.

Y Sirius Black, maldita sea, Sirius Black, para quien Remus no tiene palabras, perdido, para siempre. Atrapado. Absorbido por un velo negro que se lo tragó todo, el último pedacito de esperanza que Remus aún conservaba, el último poquito de ganas de vivir que aún le quedaba dentro, ido.

Para siempre.

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play, now I need a place to hide away._

Porque la vida se encargó de darle cachetadas. Una, tras, otra. Porque la vida se llevó todo lo que tenía, y cuando Remus pensaba que ya no le quedaba nada, volvió a venir y se llevó los restos, las migajas, y todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Porque la vida le dejo un presente que le desgarra, que le mata. Lento. Un presente melancólico, vacio, vaporoso, etéreo, como vaho en el cristal, le dejo encerrado en un presente sin sentido. Le dejo poco más que un futuro incierto y solitario, oscuro.

Pero la vida también fue generosa, porque cuando lo despojó de todo lo demás, cuando lo despojó de sus amigos, de sus hermanos, cuando lo despojó de Lily, cuando lo despojó de Sirius, _maldita sea, de Sirius_, le dejo algo.

Algo para aferrarse cuando el dolor intentara doblegarlo, un lugar feliz donde vivir, un consuelo pobre y que no sirve de nada, tan vació como una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa rota, un pañuelo donde ocultar el rostro.

Algo que sólo puede usar para abrir viejas heridas y derramar lágrimas ya secas… le dejo el ayer.

_Oh I believe in yesterday._


	18. Lluvia

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Lluvia~**

_«Y no te enojes si llueve que las gotas no duelen»_

Londres es muchas cosas, demasiadas, pero si a Remus le pidieran una palabra —sólo una— para describirla, sería lluvia. Porque Londres puede que sea miles de cosas, pero es más lluvia que cualquier otra.

Y a lo mejor puede ser que quizás y tal vez es por eso que le gusta tanto.

Sirius nunca lo ha entendido, lo de la lluvia, es decir, y porque razón a Remus le provoca ese estado de fascinación. Pero sabe que siempre que llueve puede encontrarlo con la _superlativa_ nariz pegada a la ventana, tan tan cerca que se empaña, y los ojos fijos, atravesando el cristal con la mirada perdida y anhelante. Como si deseara, como si no se atreviera. Como el vagabundo que mira el banquete a través del cristal de la calle.

No lo entiende, pero tampoco le importa. Tampoco lo detiene de tomar su mano de improvisto y jalonearlo, hacer caso omiso a sus protestas y arrastrarlo afuera, a los terrenos. A terrenos que huelen a tierra mojada y a tranquilidad y a nubes y a Londres.

(Así, como debe oler la magia, justo así).

Y primero reticencia y responsabilidad _y está lloviendo a cantaros, Sirius, nos vamos a resfriar_ pero la mirada oculta esa emoción casi infantil y a Sirius no le hace falta insistir mucho y luego un empujón _y corre que te atrapo_ y una carrera bajo la lluvia que no ha dejado de caer y risas que nadie escucha —porque el vendaval es fuerte y se las traga, las devora— y juegos tontos de un perro y un lobo bajo la lluvia.

Es en ese momento, entonces, que Sirius comienza a entender, cuando le ve alzar la vista al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, con el rostro tranquilo y en paz, como si no les estuviera cayendo la tormenta del siglo encima, y esa sonrisa, esa media sonrisa, y esos ojos dorados que parecen ser el sol, pero es imposible, porque está lloviendo y cuando llueve no hay sol.

O eso cree Sirius.

_Porque esos ojos son el sol bajo la lluvia._

Y entonces, así, con la túnica empapada y pegada al cuerpo, con esas pequeñas y escurridizas gotas deslizándose por su rostro y haciéndole cosquillas, su cabello negro pegado al cráneo y el tranquilizador sonido de la lluvia haciendo compañía a los latidos de su corazón, Sirius comprende, comprende que Londres es lluvia y que Remus es lluvia, millones de gotitas que caen y se deshacen en tu boca mientras lo besas. Mientras hunde su lengua en su boca y hace frío pero la boca de Remus está caliente y suave, siempre está caliente y suave.

Y un beso, y dos, y tres, y cuatro, y miles y uno por cada gota que cae.

Y más.

Y Remus huele a lluvia, y Remus es suave como la lluvia, y Remus es balsámico como la lluvia.

Y Londres es lluvia y Remus es lluvia.


	19. Salida

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Salida~**

_«En el adiós ya estaba la bienvenida»_

En la torre más alta de astronomía, en el punto más alto de Hogwarts, se vislumbra claramente el horizonte, donde el sol poniente muere, se derrite en dorados y rojos que escurren cual acuarela y tiñen el paisaje verde de Escocia, del Bosque Prohibido y más allá. En pocos minutos muere completamente, aplastado por la férrea oscuridad de la noche, asesinado por la luna a medio llenar y las estrellas.

Alzando el rostro, Remus Lupin ubica a Sirio en la bóveda celeste, es fácil, es la estrella más brillante. Sin embargo, Sirius Black, a su lado, esta noche parece no brillar.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho mucho desde que llegaron ahí, acompañados de una botella de Whiskey de fuego y —como no— de chocolate. Sirius porque no tiene nada que decir, o tal vez sí, pero supone que si abre la boca se terminara de romper y toda esa calma que aparenta se hará añicos. Remus no necesita palabras, se despide en silencio porque esa será la última vez que vera a Sirio desde la torre de astronomía, desde Hogwarts. Porque ha llegado el momento de dejar el colegio, de atravesar esa puerta para no volver a cruzarla nunca más.

Una noche. Sólo una noche les queda en Hogwarts. Mañana a esa misma hora no sabe donde estará.

—¿Qué crees que nos espera, Remus? —y la voz de Sirius suena húmeda, ronca. Si no fuera él, tal vez el licántropo pensaría que está profundamente conmovido—. Afuera, tras estas paredes, más allá de estos terrenos.

—No lo sé, Sirius —suspira—. No lo sé.

Y no lo sabe, ha llegado la hora de salir. De salir para no volver. Y lo único que Remus se pregunta es si Sirio brillara igual en todos lados, si Sirius le acompañara a donde sea que le arrastre la vida. Porque, de ser así, no le importaría más nada.


	20. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**~Hogwarts~**

«_No tengo miedo del mañana, porque he visto el ayer y me encanta el hoy_»

Si la vida fuera como en las películas y tuviera banda sonora, Remus Lupin está seguro de que ese día, en ese momento, sonarían los Beatles. Cuando se suben al expreso por última vez es totalmente diferente a lo que el licántropo imagino que sería, nada de caras largas, nada de malas pulgas. Puro espíritu merodeador.

Entre risas y bromas buscan un compartimiento sólo para ellos cuatro y Lily. Y Remus está seguro de que en ese momento comenzarían los primeros versos _Here comes the sun, here comes the sun, and I say It's all right.  
_  
Porque todo está bien, son cinco adolescentes, son cinco amigos, son cuatro merodeadores y Lily Evans en un tren hacia el futuro. Son cinco chicos con un pasado que es parte de ellos y que será siempre suyo. Dejan Hogwarts atrás y no saben que vendrá, pero es alentador. _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter._ Porque no importa cuántos inviernos vengan, el sol siempre saldrá.

El recuerdo de Hogwarts siempre les seguirá, porque lo llevan tatuado en el corazón, en la mirada, y en otros sitios tan profundos que es imposible borrarlo. Porque cada pequeño recuerdo es digno de ser cristalizado y guardado en la memoria. Porque no todo fue perfecto, pero fue memorable. _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces. little darling, it seems like years since it's been here._

Y ya no queda Hogwarts, ya no quedan pasillos desiertos, ya no quedan travesuras a medianoche, ya no quedan peligros ni aventuras a la luz de la luna, ya no queda despertar juntos en la misma habitación, ya no quedan fantasmas atravesando paredes y cuadros parlantes y escaleras que se mueven, ya no quedan cuatro merodeadores desentrañando los secretos de un castillo que se muestra ante ellos. Pero eso jamás desaparecerá y cuando ya no quede nada, estará eso.

Porque el tren sale de Hogwarts, pero no se sabe a dónde llevará. Y a Remus sólo le queda el futuro, y Sirius, por sobre todas las cosas, Sirius. Y mientras lo tenga a él, puede con todo. Y aquí viene el sol, dice George Harrison, cuando los merodeadores toman el último tren hacia la costa.

* * *

**• Travesura realizada •**


End file.
